Love over Time
by liTTlE-MisS-trOuBleSomE
Summary: A Poem-fic. What would you do if you lost the one you love? Would you wait...or would you move on? Pairings: Sasusaku, Nejiten, Naruhina, Shikaino


Love over Time 

**This was just a quick poem-fic that I decided to use to refresh my memory of how to write fanfiction. This poem is my OWN so don't dare to call it yours. This is a sonnet style poem, and I picked this type because we're doing it in school right now. I don't own anything but the poem. The reason that I switched Sakura and Ino the second time was because it made more sense. Don't ask. **

**p.s. I know the title is strange right now but it'll make more sense after you read the poem and the fic. This is somewhat based on the book the Time Traveller's Wife. Poem is in normal while italics is the story. **

* * *

Looking into the night sky

Only to see you among the stars

_Hinata looked into the darkening night sky. Her mind wondered to a billion questions. Where was Naruto right now? Is he safe? Is he happy? When was he coming back? She had a wish for almost every star. Please let him come back safe. Please let him come back alive. Please help him find success with the mission. Please make him realise that she will wait for as long as there are stars in the sky._

Following you to Shanghai

Or all the way to Mars

_Sakura had never been so worried in her life. Sasuke was due back a week ago. It's been a tiresome week for all four of the girls. She had offered to go with them in case they needed a medic, but Tsunade had refused. They needed her in the village. Sakura needed to know where Sasuke was. It worried her that he might be hurt, it troubled her that he might be dead, and the thought of not being there with him drove her mad. _

Watching you up-close

Or looking from afar

_Ino was tired. She hadn't slept a wink since the four boys had lost communication with Konoha, three weeks ago. An A-ranked mission was something very dangerous. Ino thought about Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto, but then her mind turned to Shikamaru. She had been wondering to his hill, half expecting him to be there. Disappointment hit harder than a rock every time she realised that he was not there. When she wanted Shikamaru to be by her side, he was never far off. Now that he was gone, Ino didn't know what to do. _

You hang out with those

Who will one day become a star

_Tenten had always been watching Neji's fangirls. There always seemed to be more when all four of the boys were together. All four were basically like famous superstars in Konoha. With good looks and a body to die for, they were treated like royalty. It's been about five weeks since Neji had disappeared on that mission. The fangirls were dying down. Tenten was angry. Didn't they see Neji for the great person he is? Did they just go by his looks? Now that he wasn't there, they were dismissing him as someone in the "past"! Tenten grow more angry on the outside, but on the inside, she just wished that Neji would come back and be swarmed by fangirls. Then maybe, she would save him and realise that the last five weeks had been a bad dream. _

I know you're out of reach

_It's been almost eight weeks since the disappearance of the four boys. Hinata was still hoping. She still had faith in Naruto. But the village elders were ready to give up. They were ready to pronounce him dead. "Please Naruto-kun, if you can hear me, come back quickly." Hinata prayed, as she knew her prayers were in vain. He couldn't hear her, but maybe the stars would carry the message… _

But I really can't help wishing

_Ino was sleepy. She had fainted today while going out with Sakura. Sakura had gotten her to the hospital and diagnosed Ino with insomnia. Ino was on Shikamaru's hill right now. She had snuck out of the hospital to do her nightly routine. Every night, she would climb to the top of the hill and wish for Shikamaru to come back. The rest of the village thought he was dead. Ino refused to believe it. She will wish for as long as it took…_

That maybe one day on the beach

_Sakura was walking along the small beach of Konoha when she came across a small black cat. He was dark navy in color with even darker eyes. She picked him up instantly. Memories of Sasuke came flooding back to her and brought tears to her eyes. It's been half a year since he was pronounced dead. The kitten seemed to tell that she was unhappy and purred in hopes to brighten her mood. Sakura realised this a smiled for the first time in months… _

We'd be together, fishing

_Tenten had never shown so much weakness before. She was currently at the dock, holding a fishing pole and crying. Fishing reminds her of her father. Her father had taken her fishing every week when she was young. Until a sudden storm hit one day and the dock gave away. She had been pushed to shore by her father, but she never saw him after that. Somehow, Neji found out about her liking to fish, and had gone with her ever since he knew about it. Now that he wasn't there, Tenten felt lonelier than ever… _

We may be friends now however

We are soul mates, forever and ever

_It's been almost a year since the boys had gone missing and the girls were all at an ice cream parlour after a great day of shopping. Sakura had been shopping for her pet cat, taking him to try on new clothes. Tenten was dragged reluctantly until she saw the new weapons shop. Currently, they were all waiting for their cookie dough ice cream cones when there was a commotion at the gates. Then man gave them their cones and the girls grabbed their bags to go and check it out. A crowd of people were covering their view as the four girls pushed their way through the crowd. When they got to the front, there were four splats as their ice creams landed on the floor, and several more thumps as their bags landed on the floor. _

_Hinata slowly walked up to a figure in a black cloak. His hood was pulled down and she could see him staring back at her. She felt like she was drowning in his blue gaze. The sun hit his blonde locks and made them look even blonder. He looked at her before he pulled her into a tight hug. He proceeded to bury himself in her hair and inhale her scent. She cried tears of joy as she hugged back. Her prayers had been answered. _

_Sakura stared at the person in black. His dark gazed bore deep into her emerald ones. Suddenly, her cat jumped out of her arms and walked towards the man. He bent down and pat him and then picked him up and walked over to Sakura. He held her gaze for a moment longer and then held the cat back out to her. Tears came from her eyes as she flung her arms around his neck. He was careful not to let her crush the poor cat but he smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist, the other still holding onto her cat. _

_Ino had ran straight up to the man in black. His brown hair was still tied up in the same style and his brown eyes smiled when he saw her. She cried as soon as she reached him and buried herself in his broad chest. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She looked tired and he know he was going to get yelled at tomorrow because he made her cry and her eyes were going to be swollen. He smiled anyways because she was crying for him. _

_Tenten stood still on the spot. She had so much she wanted to say to this man. His black cloak rustled as the wind blew. His pony tailed blew to one side. His white eyes seemed to have a million questions. She started to cry and he noticed. Then she wiped away her tears quickly but found that they would not stop. He reached her at lightning speed and held her. She finally broke down and he wrapped both arms securely around her waist. She flung both arms around his neck and he bent down to whisper in her ear. _

"_I'm home." _

* * *

**Wow…it's only been an hour. I can't believe this. It's sappy and corny and fluffy and totally not my style. I was going to end it as a tragedy but then I thought again and decided a sappy ending would be nice. Now if even one person reviews this, I will be very happy. It doesn't even matter how bad you flame me just as long as I know you took the time to read this cruddy story. **

**Best Regards **

**littlemisstroublesome **


End file.
